


Lexa hates dogs.

by monnomnom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monnomnom/pseuds/monnomnom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Anya shows her the fluffy ball in her hands, claiming that they needed to add something adorable to their shitty, depressing place, she considers throwing both of them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa hates dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> First official Clexa fic(let) , beta-ed by the lovely aredpen. Enjoy. :3

Lexa hates dogs.

The first time Anya shows her the fluffy ball in her hands, claiming that they needed to add something adorable to their shitty, depressing place, she considers throwing both of them out.  
It follows her everywhere. As if Lexa were some sort of a leader of their family pack.  
She can’t even go to the bathroom without realizing that the little shit snuck in behind her and made itself comfortable on top of her feet.  
She’s not sure why it hasn’t picked Anya, since she’s the one walking, feeding and brushing its fur. It doesn’t matter. The thing has chosen Lexa. Lexa, who ignores it and rolls her eyes every time it trips over its small, chubby paws.  
It has a perfectly comfortable dog bed set in the living room, but it still chooses to sleep on the floor by her bed. Just to be sure Lexa will still be there when it wakes up. 

Lexa hates dogs.  


It pees everywhere. From excitement, from the lack of potty training Anya should’ve given it long time ago, from hearing loud noises.  
Never in Lexa’s room.  
It considers the space theirs. Or some other bullshit Anya tells her in hope Lexa will warm up to the thing.  
It chews on things that Lexa didn’t even know were possible to be bitten into. Her only comfortable high heels are the first to go.  
So is Anya’s paycheck after Lexa finds out. 

Lexa hates dogs.  


It thinks it’s protecting their turf. It barks loudly every time the neighbors move anywhere within few feet by their door.  
It scratches their door to the point they have to pay the landlady to cover it with a special paint.  
It’s obnoxious.  
It wakes her up in the middle of a night, because someone comes home from a party.  
It barks with other dogs when it hears sounds coming through the window.  
She just misses the peace and silence. 

Lexa hates dogs.  


She hasn’t had sex in a long while. She isn’t the type to just bring random girls home. She doesn’t trust them.  
So when Costia, her ex, comes over one evening and things get heated she’s more than ready to scratch an itch.  
She’s so close to reaching release when the damn thing jumps on the bed.  
Lexa has never hated a living creature more.  
Costia leaves and doesn’t try to contact her for months. 

Lexa hates dogs.  


Anya leaves on a business trip and she’s forced to take care of the thing for a few days. Waking up and ruining her daily routine by having to walk the thing throws her off balance. At least it’s old enough not to urinate on the stairs like it used to.  
She feeds it some brandless mix of dog food and watches as it becomes even more attached to her for some reason.  
Dogs are so dumb, she thinks.  
Sometimes she finds herself scratching its head when the thing sits by her feet and Lexa’s too busy watching a documentary to notice what she’s doing.  
Sometimes she doesn’t yell when the dog licks her hand gratefully.

Lexa hates dogs.  


Anya finally finds an apartment and takes it away. Lexa can walk around without tripping over her fur-coated shadow.  
It lasts about two weeks.  
Anya drops it by her doorstep and tells her that she shouldn’t have made the dog love her so much, because it’s miserable without her.  
First thing the dog does is jump in Lexa’s lap and lean its head under her palm. Pretending to be innocent in all this.  
Maybe it’s better than living alone, she tries to tell herself.

Lexa hates dogs.  


(Maybe she doesn’t)  
She’s tired from a meeting with her editor, she just wants to get inside her apartment and take a long relaxing bath with lots of scented candles and soft music playing in the background.  
She still has to walk the thing first. Exhausted, she throws her things in the corner of the hall and grabs the leash that has yet to be attached to its harness.  
The dog runs out of her apartment before she even has time to lock it.  
It runs straight into the prettiest girl Lexa has ever seen. The angel laughs and asks about her name.  
It takes Lexa a moment to realize she’s talking about the damn dog.  
It hates most people, the same way Lexa does, but it doesn’t hate the beautiful stranger. She’s petting her with affection and when she laughs she releases the sweetest sounds Lexa has ever heard  
The dog is the reason Lexa gets her number.

Lexa might like dogs.  


She makes love to her girlfriend without any worries now. Her dog knows that when her mommies start moving in bed it’s time to leave the room.  
She bites a hole in Raven’s pants once, preventing her from walking in on them.  
She keeps guys away from bothering Clarke when she has to walk to the convenience store late at night, because they’re out of tea and Lexa really needs to finish writing the next chapter.

Lexa kind of likes dogs.  


Her heart clenches pleasantly when they return from their honeymoon and are welcomed by a wagging tail.  
She adores the way Clarke pats her head and scratches behind her ear like she has done hundreds of times before.  
She lets her sleep in their bed for the night.

Lexa likes dogs.  


He runs his chubby hands tangling them in her fur. It must hurt at least a little, but her dog never shows signs of discomfort.  
He pats her proudly, speaking in baby gibberish and she licks his cheek.  
She’d never let anyone hurt him.  
Lexa holds her wife closer when she announces that their son has a new best friend. 

Lexa wishes she never liked dogs.  


Their place seems empty. Even with Clarke’s laughter filling the room and 7-year-old Aden’s tooth-missing grin.  
She still stands up from her bed by placing her feet as far away as possible so she wouldn't step on her.  
She still wakes up 20 minutes earlier than she has to.  
Old habits die hard.  
Clarke throws away old dog food during the weekend when Lexa goes for a jog, she doesn’t question her, she’s just grateful that her wife is the most loving and understanding woman on Earth.  
( Maybe Aden wasn’t the only one who lost their best friend.)

Lexa doesn’t want to think about dogs ever again.  


It’s been a few months.  
She’s not upset anymore, but there is still something missing in their life. Especially since it’s Christmas.  
She doesn’t notice that her favorite people are up to something until their matching blue eyes look at her with a mischievous glint in them.  
There’s a box under their tree and it moves.  
It has tiny holes on top of the lid, clearly done by the small, inexperienced hands of her son. She can hear small cries coming from the inside.  
There are salty droplets coating its fur as it climbs into her lap.  
She doesn’t even notice she’s crying until Clarke wipes her face clean and kisses her lips.  
Lexa just really fucking loves dogs.


End file.
